A Final Goodbye
by AJ6
Summary: You really didn't think I was going to end it like that. Did you? Final Chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This story takes place a few month from the present time. Piper is pregnant again and yes, Leo is   
  
the father. I haven't quite figured out yet how they got back together, but for the purpose of this story  
  
they just are! LOL. This is my first Charmed fan fic. Please let me know what you think.  
  
INT. MANOR -DAY  
  
PIPER is descending the staircase, struggling with a large suitcase as she goes.  
  
PIPER  
  
Pheebs! Paige! Let's go! It takes 4 hours to get to the Spa as it is and I don't want to be stuck in traffic!  
  
LEO comes around the corner followed by CHRIS. Noticing Piper struggling with her bag, Leo rushes toward her.  
  
LEO  
  
Here, give me that! You shouldn't be lugging this thing around.   
  
PIPER  
  
(to Chris)  
  
You know, you would think with the second pregnancy he'd lighten up a bit.  
  
LEO  
  
My god, what have you got in this thing! It weighs a ton.  
  
PIPER  
  
Just the essentials my dear.  
  
LEO  
  
You're only going for three days!  
  
PAIGE orbs down with PHEOBE and their bags.  
  
LEO  
  
(to Piper)  
  
Now why didn't you hitch a ride with them?  
  
Piper shrugs.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Ooh! I'm so excited!  
  
She rushes over to Chris and throws her arms around him!  
  
PHEOBE  
  
I still can't believe you're letting us go! You are the bestest White Lighter in the whole world!  
  
LEO  
  
Hey!  
  
Chris smiles, clearly enjoying Leo's jealousy.   
  
Leo rolls his eyes.  
  
PAIGE  
  
(to Chris)  
  
I still can't believe this was your idea.  
  
CHRIS  
  
Well, you guys have been busting your butts for a long time and I haven't exactly been easy on you...  
  
PAIGE  
  
(sarcastic)  
  
What do ya mean? You've been a ton of fun!  
  
CHRIS  
  
(ignoring her)  
  
You guys deserve a break. I want you to have a good time.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Awe! Thank you!  
  
She kisses him on the cheek. Chris blushes.  
  
PIPER  
  
Are you sure you guys will be OK while we're gone?  
  
LEO  
  
Yeah, sure. If anything happens-you're an orb away!  
  
PHEOBE  
  
But...nothing is going to happen! Right? Think positively! This is our first vacation in...well...ever!  
  
PIPER   
  
And if we don't go soon, we're never going to get there. So, Let's go!  
  
Wyatt?  
  
WYATT orbs into Pipers arms.   
  
Leo gives Piper a disapproving look.  
  
PIPER  
  
(innocently)  
  
What? You told me to take it easy. It's much easier for him to just orb to me than for me to run all the way upstairs to him!  
  
She turns her attention to Wyatt...  
  
PIPER  
  
OK little man. You be a good boy for Daddy and Chris and I will see you in a few days!  
  
She gives him a quick kiss before handing him off to Leo.  
  
PIPER  
  
OK, let's go.   
  
LEO  
  
Paige. The bags!  
  
PAIGE  
  
I got it! I got it!  
  
Paige does her little thing and the bags orb out of site.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh missy! Those had better land in our trunk or you have a lot of explaining to do to the neighbors.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Not to worry. I've been practicing!  
  
PIPER  
  
Yeah well, you'll forgive me if I check the trunk before we leave anyway. Just in case.  
  
The girls head out the door.   
  
Leo and Wyatt wave their goodbyes before shutting the door behind them.  
  
LEO  
  
Well guys. It looks like it's just the three of us!  
  
CHRIS  
  
Yep.   
  
Leo takes Wyatt and heads up stairs.   
  
CHRIS  
  
(under his breath)  
  
That was the idea.   
  
Chris goes to the front door and opens it just in time to see the girl's car start to pull away from the curb. As it pulls away, Piper, sitting in the front seat passenger side, notices Chris standing in the doorway and waves.   
  
Chris waves a final goodbye and watches as the car disappears down the street.  
  
CHRIS  
  
(sadly)  
  
Bye guys.   
  
INT. MANOR- THE NEXT DAY  
  
CHRIS is sitting on the couch, staring off into space as LEO enters the room carrying WYATT.  
  
LEO  
  
You all right?  
  
CHRIS  
  
We need to talk.  
  
LEO  
  
That doesn't sound good.  
  
Chris stands up and heads out of the room.  
  
CHRIS  
  
(serious)  
  
Come with me and bring Wyatt.  
  
Confused Leo follows him as they head to ...  
  
INT. ATTIC - A Few moments later.  
  
CHRIS enters, followed by LEO who, as instructed, is still carrying WYATT. Leo places Wyatt down in his playpen and turns to Chris.  
  
LEO  
  
Chris, What's going on?  
  
Chris walks over to where the Book of Shadows sits. He stares at it a moment then brushes his hand across the cover before turning to address Leo's question.  
  
CHRIS  
  
I need to tell you the truth.  
  
LEO  
  
About?  
  
CHRIS  
  
About me. Who I am. Why I'm here.  
  
LEO  
  
I don't know if that's such a good idea Chris. You said yourself. If we know too much about our future...  
  
CHRIS  
  
Leo, if I don't do this, there will be no future-for any of us!  
  
Leo notices the panic in Chris's voice and decides to let him continue...  
  
LEO  
  
All right. If that's what you think.  
  
CHRIS  
  
That's what I know.  
  
LEO  
  
OK. Go on.  
  
Chris reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a vial and hands it to Leo.  
  
CHRIS  
  
First, I need you to take this?  
  
LEO  
  
What is it?  
  
CHRIS  
  
Empath blocking potion.  
  
Leo looks skeptical as Chris continues...  
  
CHRIS  
  
Look, you're going to need some time to deal with what I'm about to tell you. And it's very important that Pheobe not be able to read your emotions and figure out what's going on.   
  
LEO  
  
OK, now you are scaring me.  
  
CHRIS  
  
(still holding the vial out for Leo)  
  
Please Leo. Just trust me.  
  
LEO hesitates but then takes the potion from Chris's hand. He opens the vial and downs the potion in one quick gulp.  
  
CHRIS  
  
You OK?  
  
LEO  
  
I'm fine.  
  
CHRIS  
  
All right, let's get this over with.  
  
He walks over to the play pen and picks up Wyatt. He then walks back over to Leo and hands Wyatt to him.  
  
CHRIS  
  
Now, whatever you do, DO NOT put Wyatt down until it's over?   
  
LEO  
  
Chris?  
  
CHRIS  
  
Leo! Just listen to me! DO NOT PUT WYATT DOWN! Do you understand?  
  
LEO  
  
Yeah but...why?  
  
Chris walks across to the other side of the room, turns, and pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. As Leo watches from across the room, Chris starts to read what Leo instantly recognizes as a summoning spell.  
  
LEO  
  
(Panicked)  
  
Chris! What are you doing?  
  
Before Chris can answer, a Darklighter appears in the middle of the room between Leo and Chris.  
  
LEO  
  
Oh my god!   
  
Sensing the danger, Wyatt activates his protective shield, protecting himself and his father from the mortal danger that just materialized in front of them.   
  
Chris, on the other side of the room, however, is left unprotected and makes no movement to shield himself from the impending danger.  
  
The darklighter looks at Leo, who is still protected by Wyatt's shield, and then turns to Chris.  
  
LEO  
  
Chris! MOVE!  
  
Chris stands motionless as the darklighter raises his bow and shoots at the easy target.  
  
LEO  
  
NO!  
  
The darklighter's arrow strikes Chris squarely in the chest. Chris gasps and starts to fall to the ground but not before using a Piper-like flick of his hands to blow the darklighter to bits.  
  
With the darklighter gone, Wyatt lowers his protective shield.  
  
Leo stands there for a moment in stunned silence. Still not believing what just transpired. He looks at Chris who is now laying in a crumpled heap on the floor in front of him.  
  
He returns Wyatt to his playpen and rushes to Chris. Kneeling beside him, he turns Chris over.   
  
Still conscious, Chris looks up at Leo- his wide eyes revealing the pain he is in.  
  
LEO  
  
Chris! Why did you do that?  
  
He holds his hands over Chris' chest in an attempt to heal him. But Chris pushes him away.  
  
CHRIS  
  
Leo no!  
  
LEO  
  
(confused)  
  
Chris?  
  
CHRIS  
  
No Leo. Don't!.   
  
LEO  
  
(desperately)  
  
You'll die if I don't.  
  
CHRIS  
  
I know.  
  
LEO  
  
I don't understand.   
  
CHRIS  
  
It has to happen Leo. I can't stay here anymore.  
  
LEO  
  
Of course you can.  
  
CHRIS  
  
No, I can't. And I can't go back. This was the only way.  
  
LEO  
  
You did this on purpose?   
  
CHRIS  
  
Leo, please listen to me. I don't have much time.   
  
He takes a painful breath as tears start to stream down his face.  
  
CHRIS  
  
(continuing)  
  
I tried...I tried so hard to change things...to stop him. I just couldn't do it? And now I'm out of time. It's up to you now Leo...  
  
LEO  
  
To protect Wyatt.  
  
CHRIS  
  
To save OUR FAMILY!  
  
LEO  
  
OUR family?  
  
CHRIS  
  
Piper's pregnant, which means I can't stay here any more.   
  
Leo starts to realize what Chris is saying...  
  
LEO  
  
Oh my god!  
  
CHRIS  
  
Leo, do you understand what I'm telling you?  
  
Leo nods his head as his own tears start to fall. He puts a hand on Chris shoulder and lowers his heading-sobbing.  
  
Chris, getting increasingly weaker, looks across the room at Wyatt still standing in his playpen.  
  
CHRIS  
  
You have to stop him Leo. You have to stop the evil that is coming for him or he will destroy us all.  
  
LEO raises his head and looks at Wyatt.  
  
LEO  
  
Wyatt?   
  
(beat)  
  
He's the reason you can't go back?  
  
Chris nods his head.  
  
CHRIS  
  
He'll kill me.  
  
LEO  
  
(shaking his head)  
  
But...he's your brother!  
  
INT. SPA - DAY  
  
Piper stands by the window of her hotel room-just staring out.   
  
Pheobe and Paige enter.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
(excited)  
  
OK girls! Let's get this show on the road.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Yes! Let's! I've got a massage appointment with Jacque in ten minutes and I don't want to be late!  
  
Pheobe notices Piper staring out the window.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Piper. Is everything all right?  
  
Piper just notices them.  
  
PIPER  
  
Huh?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Is everything OK? You look kinda freaked about something.  
  
PIPER  
  
I don't know. I just got this weird feeling all of the sudden.   
  
PAIGE  
  
What kind of feeling?  
  
PIPER  
  
I don't know. But it isn't good.  
  
INT. MANOR ATTIC- CONTINUOUS  
  
LEO is now holding a dying Chris in his arms as his son struggles for his last breaths.  
  
LEO  
  
(begging)  
  
Chris, please! Just let me heal you and we will figure this out. I promise!   
  
(choking back his tears)  
  
I can't do this! I can't just let you die!   
  
CHRIS  
  
It'll be all right Leo. Just stop him.  
  
Chris takes one final breath and closes his eyes. Leo can feel Chris' body relax as his son succumbs to his mortal wounds.  
  
LEO  
  
No!  
  
He pulls Chris' lifeless body close to his chest and sobs uncontrollably.  
  
INT SPA - SAME  
  
PIPER, still standing by the window with her sisters, suddenly shrieks in agony.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh my god!  
  
PHEOBE  
  
What? What is it?  
  
PIPER  
  
(frightened)  
  
I don't know. But something is wrong! I can feel it!  
  
PAIGE  
  
Is it Wyatt?  
  
PIPER  
  
I don't know, but we have to get back to the Manor! NOW!  
  
The sisters grasp hands as Paige orbs them to...  
  
INT. MANOR ATTIC - SAME  
  
The girls orb in to find Leo, still on the floor holding Chris. They rush toward the two of them as Leo lays Chris down, revealing the wound in his chest.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
What happened?  
  
LEO  
  
It...It was a dark lighter.  
  
PIPER  
  
Well, what are you waiting for Leo? Heal him!  
  
LEO  
  
I can't  
  
PAIGE  
  
Of course you can. Hurry!  
  
LEO  
  
(angry)  
  
No I can't. I can't heal the dead!  
  
The girls just stare at him in disbelief. Finally, Piper speaks...  
  
PIPER  
  
(shaking her head)  
  
No.  
  
LEO  
  
He's gone! There's nothing I can do!  
  
To Be Continued (Maybe) 


	2. Final Goodbye Part 2

INT. MANOR- A WEEK LATER  
  
PIPER is alone in the kitchen with WYATT, who sits in his high chair, screaming bloody murder. Piper looks frazzled, her nerves clearly shot, as she hollers for LEO.  
  
PIPER  
  
LEO! LEO!  
  
She pauses and waits for Leo to orb in but nothing happens. Wyatt, still screaming picks up his bowl of cereal and dumps it on the floor.  
  
PIPER  
  
Wyatt! No!  
  
She kneels down in front of his chair and starts to wipe up the mess.  
  
PIPER  
  
LEO! I swear to God if you don't orb your elder ass down here right this minute I'm going to to...  
  
She stops hollering and looks up at Wyatt, who has stopped screaming and is looking down at his mother -wimpering softly. She stands up quickly and starts remove Wyatt from his chair.  
  
PIPER  
  
(Picking him up)  
  
Oh sweety. Oh buddy. Mommy is so sorry! She didn't mean to scare you.  
  
She takes a seat at the kitchen table and starts to rock her son.  
  
PIPER  
  
(crying)  
  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
  
TOP OF THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE  
  
LEO stands a top the bridge and gazes out at the clear blue sky. He is deep in thought and doesn't notice the ELDER who has just orbed in next to him. That is, until the Elder speaks...  
  
ELDER  
  
You can't avoid them forever you know.  
  
Leo tries to ignore him.  
  
ELDER  
  
They need you now Leo. The need you more than they ever have.  
  
Without looking at the Elder Leo spits...  
  
LEO  
  
You knew.  
  
(turning to face him)  
  
You knew the whole time. Didn't you?  
  
ELDER  
  
That's not important.  
  
LEO  
  
Like hell it isn't! My son is dead!  
  
ELDER  
  
Technically, he's not dead yet. His future self is dead. There's still time to change things.  
  
LEO  
  
Don't give me that! Chris tried for almost a year and look where it got him!  
  
ELDER  
  
Chris was inexperienced. He was a kid who spent his entire life trying to avoid evil. He wasn't ready to deal with...  
  
LEO  
  
... with Wyatt?  
  
ELDER  
  
The Evil that turned Wyatt. The evil that can still be stopped.  
  
LEO  
  
How? Please tell me...How? How am I suppose to go back and face Piper knowing what I know about our kids and their future?  
  
ELDER  
  
You'll figure it out. You have to.  
  
With that, the Elder orbs away, leaving Leo standing there-alone.  
  
INT. MANOR-LATER  
  
PIPER is now sitting in the kitchen alone. She looks distraught, with her head resting in her hands.  
  
PHEOBE enters. She takes a seat next to Piper  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Hey honey. You OK?  
  
Piper sighs and sits back.  
  
PIPER  
  
No, I'm not OK! Everything is falling apart. First we lose Chris and now Leo is MIA.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
You still haven't heard from him?  
  
PIPER  
  
No and when I do...Boy am I going to give him and earful!  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Well, go easy on him. This whole situation with Chris has really taken it's toll on him.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh, and like it hasn't taken it's toll on us?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Of course it has. It's just... I don't know. Leo and Chris had a really complicated relationship. Ya know? As much as they fought in the beginning, they really had grown kinda close at the end there. I think Leo is feeling guilty about what happened.  
  
PIPER  
  
Really? Can you feel that?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
No, it's not an empath thing. It's more of a sisterly intuition thing. I'm surprised you haven't noticed.  
  
Just as PHOEBE says that, LEO orbs in.  
  
He and Piper just look at each other a moment. Leo wiats for Piper to read him the riot act, but instead, Piper leaps from her chair and rushes into his arms-crying. Leo hugs his wife as Pheobe rise from her chair.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
I think I will leave you two alone.  
  
INT. P3- THE NEXT DAY  
  
PIPER, still clearly in a mood, storms into her office followed by a unhappy employee.  
  
EMPLOYEE  
  
But you can't fire me!   
  
PIPER  
  
I can't?  
  
EMPLOYEE  
  
Well, of course you CAN. But please don't! I need this job.  
  
PIPER  
  
Well, you should have thought of that before you showed up late for work -for the fourth time!  
  
PHOEBE and PAIGE enter the office  
  
PAIGE  
  
What's going on?  
  
PIPER  
  
Gus here has been late for work four times too many- so I've fired him. Only he doesn't seem to understand English!  
  
EMPLOYEE  
  
OH, I understand English! But you are being totally unreasonable! Look, I understand that you've had some family problems recently and you got that wacky hormone thing going on...  
  
PIPER  
  
(seething)  
  
Oh!  
  
Pheobe can tell that Piper is about to lose it so she attempts to take control of the situation. Taking the employee by the arm-she directs him toward the door.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
All right! That's it's! You're done! Buh Bye!  
  
As she starts to shove the employee out the door, she notices a guys jacket thrown over a nearby chair.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Oh, and don't forget your jacket.  
  
She reaches down and grabs the jacket. Instantly she is jolted with a premonition and gasps.  
  
EMPLOYEE  
  
(annoyed)  
  
That's not my jacket.  
  
PIPER  
  
Pheebs?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
(softly)  
  
It's not his jacket. It's Chris's.  
  
EMPLOYEE  
  
Who the hell is Chris?  
  
PIPER  
  
(furious)  
  
Get out!  
  
PAIGE shoves him out the door and slams it. She and Piper then turn their attention Phoebe who is clearly upset by what she has seen.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Pheobe, what is it? What did you see?  
  
Pheobe, who has been staring at the jacket the entire time, looks up at her sisters-her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
I saw him. I saw Chris.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. A Final Goodbye Part 3

INT. P3 OFFICE   
  
PHOEBE is still clutching Chris's jacket. PIPER and PAIGE can tell by her reaction that she is very upset by what she saw.  
  
PIPER  
  
You saw Chris?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Yeah.  
  
PAIGE  
  
How does that work? You usually get your premonitions BEFORE something bad happens. And Chris is already dead.  
  
PIPER  
  
(correcting her)  
  
Chris's future self is dead...  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Right and I didn't see a grown up Chris. The Chris is saw was little.  
  
PAIGE  
  
How little.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
Wyatt little.   
  
PAIGE  
  
Wow, that is little. Are you sure it was him?  
  
Pheobe pauses, reliving the premonition in her mind, then smiles...  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Yeah, I'm sure. Those were definitely Chris's eyes.  
  
PAIGE tries to bring some levity to the somber situation by adding...  
  
PAIGE  
  
So, I take it our little whitelighter is just as adorable in the past as he is in the present.  
  
PIPER  
  
(correcting her again)  
  
I think you mean, just as adorable in the present as he WILL BE in the future.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Right.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Phoebe grasps Chris jacket a little tighter-hoping to recapture this brief connection she had with the young whitelighter she had grown to love. As she reflects on her premonition, the smile disappears from her face.  
  
PIPER  
  
Pheobe? What is it?  
  
PHEOBE  
  
He was terrified!  
  
PIPER  
  
Of what?  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I don't know. I couldn't see it but he was definitely afraid. He was screaming...Something scared him. Something awful.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Wow, Chris's life really has been a nightmare right from the very beginning. Hasn't it?  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
LEO sits on the couch watching Wyatt play with some blocks on the floor in front of him. Wyatt toddles up to him and offers him a block-an invitation to play. Leo smiles and takes it from him.  
  
LEO  
  
Thanks buddy.  
  
(handing it back)  
  
You do it. Daddy's not feeling so great right now.  
  
As Wyatt shrugs and toddles away, Leo flashes back to the conversation in the attic, the day Chris died and hears his son's voice...  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
  
He'll kill me!  
  
Leo blinks and shakes his head-trying to get the memory to fade from his mind. But it doesn't work...  
  
CHRIS  
  
You have to stop him Leo. You have to stop the evil that is coming for him or he will destroy us all.  
  
Leo sighs and leans back on the couch, closing his eyes. As he settles back and tries to clear his mind, the Sisters orb in and he snaps back to reality.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh Leo, good you're here.  
  
LEO  
  
(sitting up)  
  
What are you guys doing back so soon?  
  
PAIGE  
  
Phoebe had a premonition.  
  
LEO  
  
About what?  
  
Pheobe tosses Chris's jacket to him.  
  
LEO  
  
About Chris.  
  
Leo stands up quickly, looking down at Chris's jacket that he now holds.  
  
LEO  
  
What? Where did you get this?  
  
PIPER  
  
The Club. Chris must have left it there.  
  
LEO  
  
Well, are you sure it belonged to Chris? It could belong to a patron...an employee.  
  
PAIGE  
  
It was in Piper's office.  
  
LEO  
  
So, maybe an employee found it and put it...  
  
PHEOBE  
  
LEO! It's Chris's jacket. I KNOW. I saw him.  
  
LEO desperately tries to hide how nervous he is and hopes Pheobe didn't see something that would reveal Chris's true identity. Not yet anyway. He decided to cut to the chase...  
  
LEO  
  
What exactly did you see Pheobe?  
  
Pheobe let's out an audible sigh before informing him...  
  
PHEOBE  
  
I saw a very frightened toddler.  
  
LEO  
  
(relieved)  
  
That's it?  
  
PIPER  
  
Isn't that enough Leo? Chris could be in danger as we speak?  
  
PAIGE  
  
You know, it never dawned on me that Chris is still actually here until you just said that Piper. I mean, he's not HERE, here. At least not the Chris we knew. But his past self.. or his present self... whatever...he's out there somewhere.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
And he's in danger. The question is...what do we do about it?  
  
PAIGE  
  
We could try scrying for him?  
  
LEO  
  
No! That's a very bad idea!  
  
PIPER  
  
(frustrated)  
  
Why Leo?  
  
LEO  
  
Because we don't even know exactly what it is that Phoebe saw.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I saw Chris screaming in terror!  
  
LEO  
  
Look , you are emotionally attached to Chris. Maybe what you thought was a scream of terror, was really just a tantrum.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
That was no tantrum.  
  
PIPER  
  
Why are you being so difficult about this Leo?  
  
LEO  
  
Because we can't just interfere in Chris's life. We don't know what affect it will have on his future or ours! Just trust me on this OK?  
  
Having said that, Leo orbs out-taking Chris's jacket with him.  
  
Pheobe turns to Piper and throws her hands up in frustration.  
  
PHEOBE  
  
WHAT is his problem?  
  
PIPER  
  
I have no idea, but I'm going to find out.  
  
INT. WOODS- NIGHTTIME  
  
LEO stands in a clearing. A raging fire that he built himself, rages in front of him. HE holds Chris's jacket tightly in his hands, staring at it, wanting desperately to be able to sense his son the way Pheobe was able to. Finally and reluctantly, he tosses the jacket into the fire.  
  
Almost instantly, THE ELDER orbs in beside him.  
  
ELDER  
  
Do you really think that will stop them from figuring this out Leo?  
  
LEO turns to the elder.  
  
LEO  
  
I don't understand? How did Pheobe sense Chris so far in the future? He hasn't even been born yet and she seeing him as a toddler!  
  
ELDER  
  
You said so yourself. There is a strong connection between Chris and the Charmed Ones. And his soul already exists within Piper. Which is why it is so important for you to figure this out Leo and soon.  
  
LEO  
  
What do you want me to do? Tell them? Doesn't that break the rules and endanger us all?  
  
ELDER  
  
Chris already broke the rules by coming back from the future.  
  
LEO  
  
He said he had too...to save Wyatt.  
  
ELDER  
  
He made a very difficult and desperate decision. And now you have to make one.  
  
The elder orbs away leaving Leo, once again, ALONE.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. A Final Goodbye Part 4

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I'm sorry if the updates are coming a little slow. Between work and stuff-it's hard to find time. I've also tried to fix the formatting a little by saving it in a different application. It was a little tough to read before- I know. I don't know why it appeared that way. It didn't look that way on my hard drive.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
PIPER is in the sunroom on her hands and knees looking under furniture.  
  
PHOEBE enters.  
  
PHEOBE: Watcha doin?  
  
PIPER: (getting up) I'm looking for Wally. Have you seen him?  
  
PHOEBE: Wally?  
  
PIPER: Yes, Wally. You know, that fuzzy blue.stuffed monster thingy that Chris gave a Wyatt a few weeks back?  
  
PHEOBE: Oh, you mean that obnoxious little thing that giggled manically every time you dropped it or squeezed it.  
  
PIPER: (smiling) Well, it doesn't do that any more. Mommy fixed him so he is just a cute little mute monster now but.yeah that's the one? Have you seen it?  
  
PHEOBE: No, not recently.  
  
PIPER heads toward the KITCHEN as Pheobe follows.  
  
PIPER: I can't find it anywhere. I hope we didn't lose it.  
  
PHEOBE: Hey, Maybe Leo accidentally left it at Darryl's last week when he was visiting with Wyatt. You know, the day Chris.  
  
PIPER: (sadly) Yeah.  
  
She looks down at the ground, not really wanting to think about Chris and how he died in the house alone while they were all off having a good time.  
  
PIPER: Maybe I'll call Sheila and see if it's there.  
  
PHEOBE: Good idea.  
  
PIPER picks up the Phone in the Kitchen and starts to dial as Pheobe takes a seat at the table  
  
PIPER: Hi Sheila! It's Piper.Oh, we're doing OK.Yeah it's been a tough week. (pacing the floor as she talks) Listen, the reason I'm calling is, I'm looking for one of Wyatt's toys.It's one of his favorites and I was wondering if Leo left it at your house last Tuesday when he was there. (she listens and then responds) He wasn't there?  
  
This gets Pheobe's attention and she gets up from the table and approaches Piper.  
  
PIPER: That's funny. I thought he said he was. (she listens and then laughs) Right, things have been so crazy.I probably just misunderstood. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll talk to ya soon. Bye.  
  
She clicks off the phone and returns it to its cradle.  
  
PIPER: Leo and Wyatt were never at Darryl's last week.  
  
PHOEBE: Well, are you sure that's where Leo said he was?  
  
PIPER: I thought so. Why would Leo lie though?  
  
PHOEBE: I'm sure he didn't lie sweety. Like you said.you probably just misunderstood him.  
  
PIPER: Yeah, of course. That's probably what it is.  
  
PHEOBE: Well, I've gotta get to the office. I'll keep an eye out for Wally though.  
  
As she heads out the door.  
  
PIPER: Thanks.  
  
As Piper now sat alone in the kitchen, she wondered to herself.  
  
Had she misunderstood Leo?  
  
She didn't think so, but then why would Leo lie to her about where he was when Chris had died? There was something he wasn't telling her. Something about Chris and what happened to him. She was sure of it. But every time she brought up Chris around Leo, he changed the subject  
  
She shook her head and decided to put it out of her mind for now. She would ask Leo when he got back.if he ever got back. She hadn't seen him since their conversation earlier that day about scrying for Little Chris, and she was starting to worry about him.  
  
She crossed the kitchen and started to make herself some tea to calm her nerves when she noticed something on the refrigerator that caught her attention.  
  
It was a picture she had taped there months before of Pheobe, Paig,e and Chris taken at P3 about a week after the death of Chris's fiancé Bianca. In the picture, Paige and Pheobe were trying their best to get their sullen and serious whitelighter to smile, to no evail.  
  
The Girls had taken him out, hoping to raise his spirits with some live music and a few drinks. But the evening didn't go exactly as they had planned. It was however, a night Piper would not soon forget.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
PIPER, PHEOBE and Paige sit at the bar, looking across the crowded club at CHRIS, sitting in a booth with a young, scantily clad girl, who is all over him. Chris seems only mildly interested as he downs the rest of his drink. He reaches forward unsteadily and places the empty with the half a dozen or so other glasses on the table in front of him.  
  
PIPER: OK, clearly this was a bad idea?  
  
PHEOBE: How many drinks has he had anyway?  
  
PIPER: Too many!  
  
PAIGE: Well, look on the bright side. We wanted him to relax and get his mind off Bianca.  
  
PHEOBE: And he's definitely relaxed.  
  
PIPER: And he can't possible be thinking of Bianca with that tramps tongue down his throat!  
  
Pheobe and Paige turn to look and sure enough, Chris is now making out with the young chippy, who is now seated on his lap.  
  
Piper looks disgusted while Paige and Pheobe look mildly amused.  
  
RICHARD walks up and puts an arm around Paige.  
  
RICHARD: Is that Chris?  
  
PAIGE: Yeah. Shocking isn't it.  
  
RICHARD: Huh, Maybe the kid's not as uptight as I thought.  
  
Piper jumps to Chris's defense.  
  
PIPER: Hey! He's not uptight. He's just been though a lot. (turning her attention back to Chris) Hey! Where are they going? Where are they going?  
  
They all turn in time to see Chris and the girl headed toward Piper's office.  
  
PAIGE: Looks like their headed to the office for a little alone time.  
  
PIPER: (jumping up) Oh no they don't!  
  
PHEOBE: Oh Piper! Leave them alone. Chris could use a little fun for once.  
  
PIPER: Yeah mom! Lighten up!  
  
Richard laughs as Piper protests...  
  
PIPER: No, I don't think so! He's going to regret it in the morning.  
  
AS Piper storms off toward the office, Pheobe yells after her.  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah, something tells me you're going to regret it too!  
  
INT. OFFICE  
  
Chris, barely able to keep his eyes opened, is sprawled on the couch with the young girl, who's kissing his neck seductively-seemingly indifferent to the fact that Chris is not reciprocating her affections.  
  
PIPER enters without knocking.  
  
PIPER: Hey! Watcha doin?  
  
The girl jumps back off the couch.  
  
GIRL: Geez! Don't you knock?  
  
PIPER: When entering my own office? No. Not usually.  
  
Chris raises himself up on his elbows.  
  
CHRIS: Hey Piper! How's it going?  
  
Piper smiles at him.  
  
PIPER: Hi Chris. How are ya doin?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
(laughing) I am so drunk!  
  
He falls back on the couch.  
  
PIPER: Yeah you are. (to the girl) Does it bother you at all that he is so drunk he can't even keep his eyes open?  
  
The girl looks back at Chris who is now passed out on the couch, and then turns back to Piper.  
  
GIRL: No, not really! He's hot!  
  
PIPER: (calmly) Well, it bothers me!  
  
GIRL: So what? What are you like his mother or something?  
  
PIPER: Or something!  
  
With a furious flick of her hands, Piper freezes the girl.  
  
PIPER: Slut!  
  
She walks over to the couch, reaches down and gently shakes Chris?  
  
PIPER: Hey, Chris. Come on. It's time to go.  
  
Chris sits up unsteadily.  
  
CHRIS: Already?  
  
PIPER tugs on his arm, trying to help him up.  
  
PIPER: Yep, let's go.  
  
CHRIS: (whining) But I don't want to go. I wanna stay with.with.  
  
He can't come up with a name, but points to the frozen girl in the middle of the room.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes.  
  
PIPER: OK you know what? If don't know her name, you sure as hell shouldn't be messing with her young man. Let's go.  
  
INT MANOR - BATHROOM - A FEW MOMENT LATER  
  
PAIGE, CHRIS AND PIPER orb in.  
  
Piper looks around and realizes they are in the bathroom.  
  
PIPER: OK? Why are we in here?  
  
As she says that, Chris drops to his knees in front of the toilet and get's sick.  
  
PAIGE: (wrinkling her nose in disgust) That's why.  
  
PIPER: Right.  
  
She kneels down next to Chris and rubs his back in a motherly manner.  
  
PIPER: (continuing) Maybe orbing you with a liquor filled tummy wasn't the best idea.  
  
PAIGE: Ya think?  
  
PIPER: (annoyed) Thanks! I can take it from here.  
  
PAIGE: Oh good. Because you know, I really don't handle vomit very well. That's why you're the mom! See ya!  
  
She orbs out before Piper can respond.  
  
PIPER: Yeah, that's me. Mother Piper!  
  
CHRIS: (still hugging the toilet) I'm sorry. You don't have to stay Piper.  
  
PIPER: Oh Chris. I was just kidding  
  
She brushes the hair back from his face with her hand.  
  
PIPER: You feeling any better?  
  
Chris shakes his head as tears start to roll down his pale face.  
  
PIPER: Oh buddy, come here.  
  
She and Chris settle back against the wall. She puts her arm around him as he rests his head on her chest and cries.  
  
PIPER: You have just had a rough time these past couple months- haven't you?  
  
He doesn't respond but Piper continues anyway.  
  
PIPER: I wish you could tell me what's going on. Because I wanna help you. I really do.  
  
CHRIS: I want to tell you, but I can't. I just want to go home. But I can't do that either.  
  
PIPER: I know.  
  
She squeezes him a little tighter.  
  
CHRIS: I'm glad you're here now.  
  
As he starts to close his eyes and drift off in Piper's arms.  
  
CHRIS: I just wish you hadn't left me.  
  
INT. MANOR KITCHEN- PRESENT  
  
Piper sits at the kitchen table, staring at the picture- Chris's last words to her that night, still echoing in her head.  
  
CHRIS: I just wish you hadn't left me.  
  
At the time, she had just dismissed his comment as part of his drunken stupor. But now, as she gently rubbed her growing belly, she wondered if maybe there was something more behind what he said.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. A Final Goodbye Part 5

INT. MANOR  
  
PIPER is sits on the bed in her room. She is going through boxes of Wyatt old clothes.  
  
PAIGE enters.  
  
PAIGE: What are you doing?  
  
PIPER: Oh, just going through some of these clothes that Wyatt has outgrown. Seeing if I can salvage anything for the new baby.  
  
She holds up a tiny white t-shirt that reads "I love my Aunty" in faded blue lettering.  
  
PAIGE and PIPER: (in unison) Pheobe!  
  
PAIGE: Ugh. Trash it!  
  
Piper tosses the t-shirt in a trash bag that sits beside the bed.  
  
PAIGE sits down on the corner of the bed and examines the "keeper" clothes that Piper has neatly folded. All adorable little outfits, but outfits clearly for a little boy only.  
  
PAIGE: Well, this is a good idea, but what if you have a girl.  
  
PIPER: Well, then these clothes will go to good will. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared.  
  
PAIGE: (getting up) No it doesn't. So, have at it woman! (as she heads to the door) I have to get to work. Call me if you need anything?  
  
PIPER: Will do.  
  
PAIGE exits as Piper resumes her sorting. She pulls out a little white turtleneck, covered with ducks and smiles to herself as she remembers ---  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
PIPER is in Wyatt's room trying to find him something to wear as WYATT, still in his PJs, watches her happily from where he stands his crib.  
  
CHRIS orbs in.  
  
CHRIS: (annoyed) Where is everyone?  
  
PIPER glances up at her moody whitelighter, and then back down at Wyatt's clothes before responding---  
  
PIPER I don't know. It's not my day to watch them.  
  
CHRIS: That's not funny. I'm serious. We have work to do?  
  
PIPER: I'm not laughing. I know you are. And what else is new?  
  
Chris looks at Piper who is holding up different outfits as she decides which one Wyatt will wear?  
  
CHRIS: Are you even listening to me? What are you doing?  
  
PIPER: What does it look like? I'm trying to get my son dressed. We have a play date at Uncle Darryl and Aunty Sheila's. (turning to Wyatt) Don't we buddy? Yes we do!  
  
Chris rolls his eyes as Piper turns her attention back to Wyatt's outfit. She hold up the "ducky" shirt and a pair of blue corduroy overalls before nodding her head in approval and tossing them on the bed.  
  
Chris wrinkles his nose in disgust.  
  
CHRIS: You aren't going to make him wear that? Are you?  
  
PIPER: (looking down at the outfit) What's wrong with it? I think it's cute. You don't like it?  
  
CHRIS: (shaking his head) No.  
  
Piper looks back at Wyatt who is now imitating Chris and shaking his head.  
  
CHRIS: See! Wyatt doesn't like it either!  
  
PIPER: Well fine mister fashion expert. You think you can do better?  
  
She picks up a laundry basket of Wyatts clean clothes and puts it on the bed in front of Chris.  
  
CHRIS: Anything is better than that.  
  
He starts picking through the basket.  
  
CHRIS: All right Wyatt. Let's see what we got here. Aha!  
  
He picks out a pair of little faded blue jeans and tosses them on the bed.  
  
PIPER, clearly amused, smiles and lets him continue.  
  
CHRIS: And this---  
  
He pulls out a faded yellow t-shirt and lays it down next to the jeans.  
  
CHRIS: And to top it off---  
  
He pulls out a little denim jacket, shakes it out and tosses it on top of the shirt. He looks to Piper for her approval.  
  
CHRIS: Huh? Huh? Cute right?  
  
Piper can't help but laugh. It hasn't escaped her attention that the outfit her young whitelighter just picked out is very similar to the outfit he himself is wearing.  
  
PIPER: Oh, adorable.  
  
CHRIS: Exactly! And now he doesn't look like his mommy dressed him.  
  
PIPER: Chris. He's a year old! His mommy always dresses him.  
  
CHRIS: I don't think Leo would have dressed him in that.  
  
PIPER: (teasing him) You are probably right because like you, Leo doesn't have any taste.  
  
She picks up the "ducky" shirt and tosses it at him.  
  
PIPER: Now beat it!  
  
Chris laughs as he orbs away.  
  
INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- PRESENT  
  
PIPER looks at the "ducky" shirt in her hands and smiles. Then, looking down at her belly she says---  
  
PIPER: You don't want this. Do you little guy?  
  
She tosses the shirt into the garbage bag just as LEO enters the room.  
  
LEO: Hey honey. What are you doing?  
  
PIPER: Just going through some of Wyatt's old clothes. I figured we could use some of them for the new baby.  
  
LEO: (taking a seat on the bed) Oh. Good idea.  
  
Piper looks at him curiously.  
  
PIPER: Huh.  
  
LEO: What?  
  
PIPER: Nothing. It's just---you are the third person today to ask me what I was doing but you're the ONLY ONE who didn't ask me what I would do with all this stuff if we had a girl.  
  
LEO: (pausing) Oh. Well, I guess I just figured you'd give them to good will or something.  
  
Piper folds another tiny t-shirt and lays it in the "keeper" pile.  
  
PIPER: So, what do think this time? A boy or a girl?  
  
Leo looks down, wishing desperately that he could change the subject.  
  
LEO: Oh, I don't know. As long as it has ten fingers and tens toes-I'll take whatever we get.  
  
PIPER: Yeah. But, I was just thinking---I bet Wyatt would love a little brother.  
  
LEO doesn't say anything so Piper continues.  
  
PIPER: Every little boy wants a little brother. Right? I mean, he'd look up to Wyatt and Wyatt could teach him things. (laughing) Like how to conjure a dragon or blink the TV back to Bob the Builder whenever Mommy's trying to watch her soap opera. And they would be best friends. Just like me and my sisters.  
  
LEO sits in silence. His heart breaking. What Piper was describing was the future he dreamed about for his boys. But he knew that unless he stopped the evil that Chris had warned him about, it was not going to be.  
  
Piper notices the sadness in her husbands eyes.  
  
PIPER: Did I say something wrong?  
  
LEO : Of course not. (he strokes her cheek softly) I think Wyatt would love a little brother. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Piper can sense that he is lying. She knows something is bothering him but decides not to push it. Not now.  
  
He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
LEO: I gotta go. Elder stuff.  
  
PIPER: Right. Love you.  
  
As he orbs away---  
  
LEO: Love you too.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
INT. DEPARTMENT STORE - DAY  
  
PIPER and PHEOBE are walking through the infant section of the store. Pheobe is overly excited about everything she sees.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh, look at this! How cute!  
  
She holds up a tiny purple jumper with matching beret.  
  
PIPER: Cute! But I don't know. Something tells me we should be looking at little boy clothes.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh my god! Did you have an ultra sound. Did you find out the sex of the baby!  
  
PIPER: No. It's just a feeling.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh. Well, I don't care what it is!  
  
She bends over and starts talking to Piper's tummy. PHEOBE: Your aunty is going to spoil you rotten!  
  
She reaches out and puts her hands on Piper's tummy and is immediately jolted with a premonition.  
  
She sees the same toddler from the premonition she got when she touched Chris's jacket. Except this time she sees and hears much more.  
  
The baby is seated in a highchair in the Halliwell kitchen and, like before, he is screaming in terror. She then hears Piper's frantic voice screaming for Wyatt. She sees an older child run over to the baby, wrap his arms around him, and a protective shield goes up--- protecting them both from whatever danger is present.  
  
Pheobe quickly pulls her hands back.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh my god!  
  
PIPER: What? What's wrong.  
  
Pheobe realizes she can't tell Piper what she saw, so she tries to cover.  
  
PHOEBE: Uh, the baby! I think he kicked me!  
  
PIPER: (raising an eyebrow) No he didn't.  
  
PHEOBE: He didn't? Are you sure?  
  
PIPER: Umm--- yeah. I think I would know. Besides, this little guy only kicks me when I'm trying to sleep!  
  
PHEOBE: OH! Must have been me then. Maybe it was something I ate.  
  
She looks at her watch.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh my god. Is it 1:00 already? I totally forgot. I have to be back at the office for a 1:30 meeting with my editor. I gotta go! PIPER: But what about lunch?  
  
PHOEBE: (backing toward the exit) I'm sorry sweety. We'll do it another time. I promise!  
  
She turns and runs out before Piper can protest any more.  
  
PIPER: (to herself) Hmm---That was weird.  
  
INT. PHEOBE'S OFFICE BLDG. LATER  
  
PHEOBE runs past her secretary on the way to her office.  
  
PHEOBE: Hold my calls! Cancel my meeting! I have a lot of work to do. I don't want to be disturbed!  
  
The secretary can't get a word in edgewise before PHEOBE enters her office and slams the door shut.  
  
Leaning against the door she exhales deeply and tries to calm herself.  
  
"It had to be a mistake" she thought to herself. She could not have possible seen what she thought she did.  
  
Pheobe starts pacing around her office. Finally, careful not to be too loud, she calls for Leo.  
  
PHEOBE: Leo! Leo!  
  
LEO orbs in behind her.  
  
LEO: What is it?  
  
Pheobe jumps!  
  
PHEOBE: Oh Leo! Thank god you're here!  
  
LEO: What's wrong? Is it Piper?  
  
PHOEBE: No, She's fine. (she takes a deep breath) I had another premonition.  
  
LEO: Of?  
  
PHEOBE: Of Chris.  
  
LEO: (shaking his head) That's not possible. I took the jacket from you? What? Did you find something else? What were you touching?  
  
Pheobe just stares at him a moment before informing him---  
  
PHEOBE: Piper. I was touching Piper!  
  
To be continued 


	6. A Final Goodbye Part 6

INT. PHEOBE'S OFFICE  
  
LEO just stared at PHOEBE, mixed feelings of fear and relief swelling through him at the same time.  
  
PHEOBE: Leo! Did you hear what I just said?  
  
LEO: Yeah. I heard you?  
  
PHEOBE: Well then you must realize what this means!  
  
She pauses and waits for Leo to explain the obvious. When he doesn't, she continues---  
  
PHEOBE: I was touching Piper and having premonitions of Chris. That can only mean-- -  
  
LEO: (cutting her off) I know what it means.  
  
PHEOBE: That Chris is your son. PIPER'S SON!  
  
Leo looks away.  
  
Pheobe steps toward him.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh my god! You knew!  
  
When once again, Leo doesn't respond, she spits angrily---  
  
PHEOBE: How long!?!  
  
LEO: Pheobe---  
  
PHEOBE How long Leo?  
  
LEO: Chris told me---right before he died.  
  
Pheobe, shaking her head and choking back her tears informs him---  
  
PHEOBE: But that's not possible. Because Chris died in the house- ALONE. That's not possible because if you had been in the house with Chris when he was attacked you would have healed him and he would still be alive!  
  
LEO: Pheobe, I couldn't!  
  
PHEOBE: (angry) What do you mean you couldn't! He's your son!  
  
LEO: He wouldn't let me!  
  
He takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself before continuing.  
  
LEO: Don't you get it? He planned the whole thing. He sent you on that trip so you would be out of the house. And he made sure that I was holding Wyatt so that I would be protected when he summoned the darklighter!  
  
PHEOBE: What?  
  
LEO had gotten ahead of himself. Pheobe HAD figured out that Chris was her nephew, but she still thought he was killed in a random attack. Now, he could see the horror on her face as the truth started to sink in---  
  
PHEOBE: Chris summoned the darklighter?  
  
Leo simply nods-not sure what he can say to make the truth any easier for her to hear.  
  
PHEOBE: Are you telling me that my nephew---killed himself?  
  
She brings her hands to her face and starts to cry. Leo rushes forward and wraps his arms around her and tries to comfort her.  
  
LEO: NO! Pheobe, he sacrificed himself - for his brother and for his family! PHEOBE: Is that suppose to make me feel better? How could you have let him do that Leo? How?  
  
This was a question Leo had asked himself every day since his son's death. Tears stream down his cheeks as he tries to explain to Pheobe---  
  
LEO: Don't you think it was hard for me? I had to hold my son in my arms and let him die! But---it was what he wanted! He knew he couldn't stay here with Piper being pregnant and he said if he went back he would be killed! It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I would rather my son die on his own terms, with someone who loves him, than have to die alone and afraid!  
  
PHEOBE: (sobbing) What are we going to tell Piper?  
  
INT MANOR:  
  
WYATT is playing in his playpen in the family room as Piper enters. She looks over at her son and smiles.  
  
PIPER: Whatcha doin' little man?  
  
He holds up a toy truck and smiles at his mother before turning his attention back to his toys.  
  
PIPER starts circling the room picking up the rest of Wyatt's toys that are scattered about.  
  
Suddenly, a PHEONIX shimmers into the room right in front of her. PIPER is caught off guard and with one swipe of his hand, Piper is sent flying across the room.  
  
Wyatt activates his protective shield as the Pheonix turns and stares at him a moment, but makes no move to harm him.  
  
Across the room, a shakey Piper gets to her feet and is horrified to see the intruder so close to her son. She hollers across the room---  
  
PIPER: Hey!  
  
The PHEONIX turns to face her and Piper blows him up with a flick of her hands.  
  
The Pheonix explodes in a manner similar to Bianca and it is then that Piper realizes--- PIPER (to herself) Another assassin!  
  
Realizing that she and her sons are still in mortal danger, she screams out for her husband.  
  
PIPER: Leo!  
  
The Pheonix reforms directly behind her and before she can react he wraps his arms around her and drives an athame into her stomach just as Leo and Pheobe orb in.  
  
LEO: Piper!  
  
The Pheonix let's go of Piper and she drops to the ground, still conscious. Then, without moving to attack the others, the Pheonix shimmers out---  
  
PIPER: (clutching her stomach) Leo!  
  
Leo and Pheobe rush to her side as Piper cries out in agony.  
  
PIPER: No, Chris! Not again! Please!  
  
Leo and Pheobe look at each other in disbelief. Piper KNEW. And no one had to tell her.  
  
PHEOBE: Leo, hurry!  
  
LEO holds his hand over Piper's stomach and her wound appears to heal. But Piper is still panicked.  
  
LEO: Are you OK?  
  
PIPER: No, something is still wrong. You didn't heal him.  
  
LEO shakes his head.  
  
LEO: But I---  
  
PIPER: Leo! He's dying!  
  
PHEOBE: No, he can't be! Not again.  
  
PIPER: (crying) Chris!  
  
As Piper continues to cry hysterically and Leo and Pheobe try desperately to calm her, blue orbs appear from her midsection and rise up into the darkness of the room.  
  
In his playpen, Wyatt points to the blue orbs as they rise and disappear above.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh my god! What was that?  
  
As Piper screams in horror---  
  
PIPER: CHRIS!!!  
  
Leo realizes---  
  
LEO Oh my god. He's gone.  
  
As Pheobe cradles a distraught Piper in her arms, she refuses to believe he nephew is once again gone.  
  
PHEOBE: No---No he's not. He can't be!  
  
Leo rises to his feet and looks down at his wife and sister-in-law. The horror of losing his son, AGAIN, is too much for him to bear and the anger starts to boil within him.  
  
LEO: (shaking his head) This is not right. This is not how it's supposed to be! Not after all he went through.  
  
Before Piper or Pheobe can say a word. Leo orbs away leaving his distraught family alone.  
  
To be Continued 


	7. A Final GoodbyeChapter 7

INT. MANOR - LATER  
  
PIPER is laying on the couch, her eyes are closed-her cheeks streaked with tears. PAIGE sits on the couch next to her and PHEOBE kneels in front of her, stroking her hair.  
  
After a moment, Pheobe stands up and motions for Paige to follow her into the kitchen.  
  
Paige eases herself of the couch, not sure whether Piper is sleeping or just trying to block herself off from the rest of the world. She follows Pheobe into the kitchen.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
PHEOBE: Where the hell is Leo? I cannot believe he would leave us--leave PIPER, at a time like this!  
  
PAIGE: What I can't believe is that Chris was Piper's son. Why didn't Leo tell us?  
  
Paige takes a seat at the table as Pheobe paces the room.  
  
PHEOBE: I don't know. We didn't get that far. And then Piper called and---  
  
She throws her hands up in frustration.  
  
PHEOBE: (continuing) Where is Leo!?!  
  
PAIGE: (tying to remain calm) He'll be back.  
  
PHEOBE: He never should have left.  
  
PAIGE: You're right. He shouldn't have. But there is nothing we can do about him right now. Right now, we need to concentrate on Piper and she's in there alone. So could we please just go back in there because I really don't think she should be alone right now.  
  
The two head back toward the living room.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
The girls enter theroom, just as LEO orbs into the room with CHRIS.  
  
Paige and Pheobe stop dead in their tracks. Pheobe brings her hands to her mouth as Paige's jaw drops to the floor.  
  
PAIGE (quietly) Oh my god.  
  
LEO looks at the girls and then down at his wife who is still sleeping on the couch.  
  
Chris doesn't even notice Pheobe and Paige standing there. His eyes are focused on his mother.  
  
LEO reaches out and touches Chris's arm. Chris looks at him and then at his aunts-who are still speechless.  
  
LEO: (quietly) Go ahead Chris.  
  
Chris looks at his father, who smiles and nods his head reassuringly, and then slowly approaches Piper.  
  
Kneeling in front of her, he reaches out and touches her arm.  
  
Piper stirs.  
  
PIPER: Leo?  
  
She slowly opens her eyes and is face to face once again with her son.  
  
PIPER: Chris?  
  
Chris, his eyes now brimming with tears, smiles at his mother.  
  
CHRIS: Hey.  
  
Piper sits up quickly and throws her arms around him.  
  
PIPER: Chris! Oh my god---It can't be! Is it really you? CHRIS: More or less.  
  
PIPER: (crying) Oh my baby.  
  
She continues to hug him-not wanting to let him go. Chris wraps his arms around her and hugs her back.  
  
CHRIS: I've been waiting twenty years for this.  
  
PHEOBE: (also in tears) Leo? How?  
  
LEO smiles and steps forward to explain---  
  
LEO: It was the elders---The sacrifice Chris made for his family ---risking his own existence to stop the evil that could potentially dominate the future, didn't go unnoticed by them. They agreed unanimously that Chris deserved a life--- a life with his family.  
  
PIPER: (still holding Chris tightly) But you died.  
  
PAIGE: Twice!  
  
LEO And technically---  
  
CHRIS (finishing his sentence) ---I'm still dead.  
  
PHEOBE: He's a ghost! Like Grams?  
  
LEO: No. He's a whitelighter---  
  
PIPER: Like his father. LEO: That's right. A FULL whitelighter now--- with all the Powers that go with it.  
  
PAIGE: (smiling) He's an angel.  
  
Chris can't help but laugh.  
  
CHRIS: Well there's one description of myself I'm sure I'll never hear again.  
  
They all laugh, knowing Chris is right. Chris had always been mischievous and "angel" was not a word they would commonly use to describe him.  
  
But the fact remained--- he was now "an angel". LITERALLY  
  
Piper touches Chris's face.  
  
PIPER: Honey. Are you sure you are OK with this? You're life---it's--- it's never going to be "normal."  
  
CHRIS: My life was never "normal".  
  
Piper closes her eyes and looks away. It broke her heart to hear her son say that.  
  
CHRIS: (continuing) Look, I know it's going to be---hard. But if it's the only way I can be with you, then I'll do it. (choking back tears) I love you.  
  
Piper reaches out and embraces Chris again.  
  
PIPER: I love you too!  
  
LEO smiles and takes a seat next to his wife and son. He puts an arm around Chris and reaches out for Piper with the other--- pulling the three of them together.  
  
LEO: Welcome home Chris.  
  
THE END  
  
NOTE: Thanks to all those who read my story and reviewed. I'll try to write more about Chris and the Charmed Ones' adjustment to his "new life" in the near future. Stay tuned! 


End file.
